


Protective Pooch

by SugarRose22



Series: Levi the Guard Dog [3]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Walks In The Park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren takes Levi for a walk. When a stranger comes up to him, Levi will have to jump in and protect his one and only Eren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Protective Pooch

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy~! This will be it for the series unless I get another idea. ^^

"I'll be back in a little bit!" Eren called to Mikasa and Armin, who lounged on the couch with a show on. They both muttered their goodbyes, focused on the T.V. Eren chuckled before opening the door and trotting out with Levi beside him.

 

The Doberman had on his signature leather spiked collar, and Eren had a lightweight chain as his leash instead of a leather one. Levi would be able to chew through that in an instant if Eren needed to tie him up for even a moment.

 

"I hope you like the park, Levi." The brunette said, smiling slightly. Levi calmly walked beside him, his pointed ears twitching at Eren's voice.

 

Eren smiled and greeted his neighbors as he strolled through his neighborhood and towards the park just several blocks away. People walking around Eren steered clear of his vicious-looking dog, and Eren couldn't stop grinning. Levi was nothing but a big sweetheart. A sheep in wolf's clothing.

 

He knelt down to Levi once they reached the park. His own shimmering teal eyes stared into Levi's gunmetal ones as he spoke.

 

"Now Levi, there's going to be kids here. Annoying kids. Some even brave enough to pet you. I want you to behave, alright? Even if they keep pestering you. Understand?" Eren knew Levi couldn't answer, but he could understand Eren. Levi was still for a moment before he leaned forwards and licked the brunette's nose. Eren smiled.

 

"Good boy. You can have some treats when you get home." At that, Levi seemed to perk up, and Eren stood up again.

 

They walked around for 15 minutes or so, with only a few people willing to pet the Doberman. There was a little kid that kept touching Levi's face, and though the black furred dog looked irritated, he did not act out like Eren had asked of him. Eren was proud.

 

They were just about to leave when an arm gripped Eren's own and tugged him aside, away from everyone's eyes.

 

"Hello there, pretty boy."

 

Eren instantly realized what was going on, and struggled. The bigger, much stronger man laughed and snapped his fingers. 2 more buff men appeared, both of them taking Levi's chain and slipping a muzzle on him. Levi snarled and growled but the leather prevented any of his jaw movement.

 

Eren and Levi were quickly dragged across the street and into an alley, a cloth covering Eren's mouth to keep him quiet. The big man chuckled, his voice rough like gravel.

 

"What's a pretty boy like you doing out all alone?" Eren kept struggling but to no avail. Levi thrashed as well, his growl growing steadily louder.

 

"My, my, what fun am I going to have with you." Levi's sharp snarl broke the air and the man angrily turned to glare at the dog.

 

"Keep him quiet." He hissed. Both of the other men nodded, and just as one raised his leg for a kick, Levi's paw reached up and unlatched the muzzle.

 

"What the-" The man with Levi's leash screeched as Levi's jaws locked around his leg, tearing into his skin. The second man fumbled and rushed to help, but Levi whirled on him as well, jumping up and clamping down on the man's forearm. He screamed in pain.

 

While the big man was distracted, Eren kneed him in the gut, making him double over. Then, the brunette kicked him to the ground where Levi barked sharply and lunged, his claws digging into the man's shoulders as the other two scrambled away, their wounds leaking crimson blood.

 

Eren narrowed his eyes at the man on the ground. "Not so tough now, are you?" Levi punctuated the words with a loud growl, his teeth bared and his poised to strike his throat.

 

Eren stepped forwards, crossing his arms. The man's eyes pleaded silently, darting from him to the Doberman mix pinning him. "If I ever see you again, I'll be more than willing to let Levi's leash slip out of my hand. Get out before I call the cops, you sick bastard."

 

Levi got off the man, who stumbled over his feet to run away. Eren sighed, rubbing his eyes as he leaned against the grimy wall and slid down. Levi whined, obviously worried, and trotted over to Eren, nudging the male with his cold nose. Eren smiled faintly.

 

"Thanks Levi." He patted the Doberman's head. "I don't know what I'd do without you." Levi licked his cheek a few times before Eren smiled.

 

"Let's go home. I've had enough outside time today." He stood, gripping Levi's leash.

 

Levi's little nub wagging was all he needed as an agreement.

* * *

"You _what_?" Mikasa asked after Eren had explained the scenario.

 

Eren shrugged. "I'm safe, Levi saved me."

 

Armin sighed, and Mikasa stared at the brunette incredulously. "You're lucky, Eren. What if they were armed?"

 

Eren rolled his eyes. "Well, they weren't. Levi was with me, we're fine." Eren patted Levi's head where he sat beside him.

 

Mikasa rubbed her eyes. "Eren," She began, but dropped it. "I'm just glad you're safe." She glanced at Levi, who stared back, and then got up.

 

"Well, I have to go in for my shift. See ya later." She grabbed her jacket and purse and with a wave, left.

 

Eren smiled at Armin, who shook his head with a small smile of his own.

 

"So long as you stay out of trouble, I guess I can't argue." He patted the brunette's shoulder as he also exited the apartment. Eren laughed softly and scooted onto the ground beside Levi. The Doberman mix leaned in, licking Eren's cheek.

 

Eren laughed, wrapping his arms around his dog. "Oh Levi," He sighed. "Where would I be without you?"

 

Levi whined and licked Eren's cheek once more, as if asking the same question.

 

Eren just smiled and held Levi tighter.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~! Please tell me what you think, and if you have any ideas, I'd love to hear them~! <33


End file.
